


соскучился

by cardamon



Category: K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon





	соскучился

На третий день съемок Ханбин почувствовал, что соскучился. Найти для этого время было непросто — утро начиналось в пять, потому что нельзя было надолго перекрывать улицу, потом шли репетиции, переделки сценария, снова съемки, теперь уже на пляже и на крыше торгового центра. Потом Ханбин запирался в номере — у него было всего два часа, чтобы поработать над музыкой. Он не мог тратить их на то, чтобы скучать — даже на то, чтобы скучать по другим людям, по Джинхвану и Донхеку, по Чану и Юнхену, по Чану. По Дживону. Сосущее, как голод, ощущение подкралось незаметно. Если бы ребята были здесь, можно было бы окунуться, думал Ханбин, когда режиссер объявлял десятиминутный перерыв. “Тут жарко”, — писал он Дживону, а потом все время ловил себя на том, что мысленно дополнял сообщение ненужными подробностями. “У режиссера дурацкая панамка, ты бы видел — он как банан с наполовину очищенной кожурой. Он говорит, что такая погода долго не продлится и нужно все отснять, пока не полил дождь. Тогда мы вернемся в Сеул… хотел бы я сейчас быть в Сеуле. Или чтобы вы были здесь”. Вытащив айфон, он написал: “Много работаем”.  
Поздно вечером пришло сообщение от Дживона — фотография чего-то коричневого и отвратительно-бугристого. Без подписи. В эту ночь Ханбину снились тревожные, неприятные сны, и он почти с облегчением проснулся от раннего звонка.  
— Я вчера купил пиццу, а Дживон сделал макро-фото, — сказал Чану, — как тебе?  
— Долбоебы, — сообщил ему Ханбин. — Знали бы вы, как мне без вас хорошо и спокойно, просто душой отдыхаю.  
День выдался суматошнее, чем обычно. Режиссер ругался, вытирая панамкой мокрое от пота лицо, смотрел в выбеленное жарой небо, хмурился.  
— Лишь бы дождя не было, — бормотал он, и тут же, обернувшись к Ханбину, командовал: — Лицо сделай попроще, тебе крем для загара выбирать, а не судьбу. И улыбайся, улыбайся! Начали!  
“А потом режиссер опрокинул себе на колени пакет с соком и побежал переодеваться, а я на пять минут залез в море — по пояс, чтобы не испортить грим и волосы, но все равно было здорово. Море ужасно теплое, спокойное, и волны такие, как будто ты трогаешь меня за лодыжку…”  
Выйдя на берег и вытащив айфон, Ханбин отправил сообщение:  
“Иногда случаются накладки. Надеюсь, это не сорвет сроки”.  
— Давайте поработаем, — хлопнул в ладони режиссер. — Время, время! Мы здесь уже чертову прорву времени!  
“Я здесь третий день, и через два дня вернусь в Сеул, но почему-то чувствую себя так, как будто не видел вас всех целую вечность. Дживон, когда я вернусь…”  
“Дживон, ты мешаешь мне работать. Что было на этот раз? Макро-съемки твоих носков? Не отвечай на это сообщение, я не хочу ничего знать”.

В тот вечер они с с Дживоном дурачились перед сном, сначала швыряя друг в друга подушками, а потом сражаясь, чтобы отобрать назад ту, которая казалась мягче. Дживон навалился сверху — то ли обнимая, то ли пытаясь придушить, — и Ханбина вдруг окатило волной безумной паники и такого же безумного счастья. Он понял, что произойдет, раньше чем это случилось. Просто в какой-то миг Дживон застыл, нервно облизнул губы и наклонился — как раз тогда, когда Ханбин приподнялся ему навстречу. Они целовались до боли в губах, а потом Ханбин все-таки сумел выхватить свою подушку и бросить ее через комнату к себе на кровать.  
— Ну ты и гад, — пробормотал Дживон. — Ладно, я в душ и спать, а то…  
Не договорив, он резко встал — и Ханбин с трудом сдержался, чтобы не потянуться за ним, не прижаться, почувствовав всем телом чужой жар. Дживон неловко переступил с ноги на ногу и улыбнулся. Так все и началось.

Режиссер оказался прав. Вечером пошел дождь — упал стеной, до утра запершей всех в отеле. Вытянувшись на кровати, Ханбин слушал, как дождь молотит по подоконнику — будто кулаком стучал, требуя впустить его в комнату. Все громче и громче — пока, наконец, Ханбин не понял, что стучат в дверь.  
Пару секунд Ханбин колебался — искушение притвориться спящим было слишком велико, тем более, что и притворяться-то почти не требовалось, — но потом все же встал и открыл дверь.  
На пороге стоял Дживон.  
— Да соскучился просто, — хмыкнул он. — Взял такси и приехал. Ну ты впустишь меня или как?  
Вода с намокшей челки капала ему на лицо, стекала тонкими струйками по щекам, и губы его были такого же вкуса, как дождь.


End file.
